Someone to Hold
by Ashley-Paige
Summary: Hermione's miserable... she has suffered and now she's found her someone.. But is it what she thinks it is.. With the war coming, people dying, she can't mess anything up...But will she?
1. Last Trip

**Disclaimer: I own not one HP character.. If you do not recognizea name go look it up in one of the books if its not there.. the genius was all me..**

-----

Someone To Hold

Chapter One: Last Trip

'' Your parents are dead, Hermione. There's nothing we can do.''

'' How did they die?"

" They were killed."

" By whom?"

" He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Hermione shot up in bed. 'It was all a dream,' she thought,' all a dream.' She looked around the room. She was in the orphanage; her parents really were dead, Voldemort really did kill them. She sat in bed for a long time, silently crying, trying not to wake the other girls. Soon she saw the sun start to come over the horizon.

'Mom I hope you see it too.' she thought to her self as some of the girls got up and started putting on their clothes as they did everyday.

"King's Cross Station, please" Hermione said getting in the cab. She was so happy that she'd get to go back to Hogwarts; she'd get to see Harry and Ron, get back to her classes, and hopefully get her parents' deaths off her mind for awhile.

After she paid the driver and passed through the barrier, she put her stuff in the rack of an empty compartment. She sat down looking out the window at all the kids with their parents showing them off to school. She rested her head on the back of her seat and closed her eyes trying to conceal her tears, but with no luck; small tears started sliding down her cheeks.

Suddenly the door slid open, Hermione tried to wipe her tears away but Ron had already seen them.

" 'Mione? What's wrong?" He asked, putting his stuff down to comfort her.

" It's okay. I'm fine." she said smiling because of the concerned look on his face.

The trip went as usual, the lady with the trolley stopped by and of course Ron and Harry were stuffing their faces, and for a change Malfoy hadn't bothered them yet, so they were all having a great time. Hermione had forgotten about her parents.

' I'll be fine.' she thought to herself as she got off the train and stepped into a carriage, and headed up to the school for her 7th year at Hogwarts.

------

Yep okay finally found a Beta and she's one of my new best friends.. I call her my My Little Kassie Beta.. Which we both find amusing.. So this is a revised chapter, spellings improved and all run ons gone.. It's February 7th, and I have this terrible cold and my boyfriend is coming home from his Army stationing in about a week. School has been canceled for the last 3 days due to very fridgid temperatures and I've been bored out of my mind.

So that is how I've been doing, not that anyone cares.. If you have been doing worse feel free to review and I'll be sure to make everything all better. X3


	2. Daydreams

Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own the HP characters, and again I may use my own characters and of coarse they are my own if I choose to use them.

-------------------------------------------

Someone To Hold

Hermione stood in the doorway to the owlery. She gave a look of disgust, and with the swift movement of her wand the floor was clean. She sat down on the floor and pulled her notebook and quill out of her bag. She started writing, using the jar of fire she conjured for light.

' Feeling Lonely,

with no where to go.

Why won't someone hold me,

keep me close.

Feel what I feel,

tell me they care.

Life is just lonely,

so will you hold me tight.'

Tears started falling from her eyes and fell on her paper blotching some of the words to her poem. She put out her fire and sat there in the dark.

"Granger," a voice rang from the darkness. "What's wrong?" She heard Malfoy's voice echo through the room.

"Nothing Malfoy please go away." she said. Malfoy's voice hadn't been cold, just concerned. Hermione realized even after being in school for 3 weeks he hadn't started a fight or said anything mean to her. Malfoy turned to leave, Hermione spoke up. "Wait Malfoy. Why haven't you been mean to me? I helped send your father to Azkaban."

He turned to her "My father didn't love me. He used me as a way to know what's going on in Hogwarts. That's it. I'm glad he got put away." He turned back and left.

-------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy, professor Snape told me he needs the Head Boy and Girl." Hermione said walking up to him at the dinner table. He looked out of his book and nodded. He grabbed his bag and followed Hermione to the entrance hall.

Malfoy was looking at Hermione realizing how much she had changed. Her hair wasn't frizzy anymore but had bouncy curls in it's place, but she wasn't full of the laughter as she once was. But there's no way Hermione would ever feel the same about me, he thought. She's friends with Potter, she'll never understand the way I feel.

Hermione was starting to feel the same way about Malfoy. Harry and Ron were starting to get sick of her mopping around. They wouldn't understand, they didn't care how much it hurt. They didn't realize that getting annoyed with her wasn't helping her feel better, it was making her feel worse. It was making her feel as if no one cared about her. She glanced over at Malfoy and didn't understand why he was saying something mean or making fun of her.

Later that night Hermione was back in the owlery writing another poem.

' The thought of you

is starting to confuse me

Once we were enemies

and now I want to be with you

You look the same

but it seems inside you have changed

I hope you feel

the way I do. '

She recited it out loud once and said "This is for you Draco." Stood up and walk back to her dormitrary.

Malfoy stepped out of the shadows in the owlery, and felt his heart leap with joy.

---------------------------------------------------

Okay I've reposted this and I have no reviews! So if you can review just for me!

Love all, Ashley-Paige


	3. Sunsets & Fights

Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters. Yadda yadda yadda.

-----------------------------------------

"Miss Grant, please pay attention." Professor Binns said. Hermione nodded as he went on about how vampires affected the 17th century. She payed attention for about 5 minutes before drifting back to writing her poems.

'Once gone

forever forgotten

in the shadows of future generations

Once gone

never mentioned

by any of your subjects

Once gone

memories fade

and everyone close forgets you'

The bell rang and she slowly picked up her stuff and left. She started walking up the steps to the astronomy tower, half way up someone slammed her against the stone wall.

"Malfoy." she managed to sputter.

"Wrong." Flint's sour breath filled her nostrils,. "You know what I'm going to do to you?" She felt his hand creep up her leg.

"Flint, get off her." Malfoy said a couple feet away.

"Well if it isn't Draco." Flint said tightening his grip on Hermione's wrists, pushing them closer to the wall making her gasp in pain.

"Leave her alone Flint. Let her go."Malfoy said again clenching his fists.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked sneering.

"I'll curse you." Malfoy had his wand out in a flash. He had a sneer on his face now from the scared expression on Flints.

"Alright I'll let her go." He shoved Hermione and she fell on the ground, busting open her lip. Hermione pushed herself up off the ground in to sitting position. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at her lip "Healoposte" and her lip wasn't cut anymore but still slightly swollen, she grabbed the hand Malfoy offered her to pull herself up.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked walking up the steps.

"You were on the ground I thought you needed help up." he shrugged.

"You know what I mean." she said readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"I don't know.'' he was practically telling the truth. He would normally left her letting Flint do what he wanted with any girl, but for some reason when he saw Flint hurt Hermione he wanted to kill him, hurt him anyway he could.

When they reached the top the sun was just starting to set, so they both stopped to look at it. Again Hermione started to cry very silently. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was because she was shook up or because she missed her parents deeply. Even thought she was crying silently, Malfoy noticed.

"You can tell me about it if you want." he said never moving his glance from the sunset.

"No you would think it's stupid."' She said drying her tears. She couldn't believe herself she was acting like Malfoy was Harry or Ron.

"No go on. Tell me." he said still looking at the same spot, he had never moved his gaze.

"Voldermort killed my parents and I feel it's partly your father's fault. If Voldermort hadn't come back to power with the help of his death eaters, my parents would still be alive." she was getting more angry as she went on "Voldermort's stupid, his death eaters are stupid, I hate them and can't wait for them to burn in hell." she started raising her voice a little bit. "Malfoy, are you sure you weren't the one getting inside information so Voldermort could kill my parents."

"Hermione, I didn't..." she cut him off.

"What did he offer you a front seat in his circle when you finish school if you got him inside information of some students?" she was screaming at him.

"No, Hermione, I didn't really..." She stormed off leaving him there feeling very hurt.

She didn't know why she had blown up on him, maybe it was because she was really starting to like him. She knew Malfoy had nothing to do with her parents deaths, but it was irritating her because she didn't know why Voldermort would want to kill her parents, they were muggles?

-------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I'm sorry for taking so long but Volleyball was taking up all my time. And I just want to tell you if it's taking me to long to update if you check my bio, I'll have the reason.

Does anyone no why Professor Binns calls all his students by a different last name. Review and tell me why!

I'll try to update soon. Thanks to all my reviewers.

Love, Ashley-Paige


	4. Blood Shed

DISCLAIMER: You all know I'm not J.K. Rowling. So blah, blah, blah.

-------------------------------------------

Draco slowly wandered back to his room not paying attention to many people along the way, Pansy Parkinson started walking next to him on his way down he hall to his common room, head boy and girl always get their own room, with their own common room , bathroom, a study, and huge walk in closet. The common rooms were as big as the Slytherin common room alone, and they could change it as frequently as they wanted, putting whatever they pleased in the room. He had put in a kitchen against on wall and small pool on one side of the room. There was a door leading into a hallway and into Hemione's room. He had lock his door with his own spell, so she couldn't get in.

He wondered up to his room and lay down on his bed, rewinding Hermione's speech over and over again in his head. He had nothing to do with his father, at home he avoided him at all costs, staying lock up in his room only coming out when his father went off to serve the Dark Lord.

Right after Voldermort came back to power his father was working so hard on making him very dark, and obedient, even if it meant using the unforgivable curses on him. Once when he refused to do all the dark magic his father was making him do and he used the Cruciatus curse on him in 5 minute intervals for an hour. So he avoided his father at all times or when ever possible.

He closed his drapes , he rolled over trying to sleep, but after he lay their for 2 hours, he couldn't sleep, he wondered down to the common room, and through the portrait hole, I wondered through the halls and wound up in the astronomy tower for the second time that day. He sat down on the ledge of the tower looking down at the ground more than 100 feet below.

He lay down on his back on the wide ledge staring at the sky which was filled with thousands of stars and a full moon. Why did his father not love him. Why did he have such feelings for Hermione? A million questions a minute were speeding through his mind.

He started to his one of his many favorite muggle songs.

'Oh, my love, please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life

I ripped out his throat

And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise

Just in time to hear you cry

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourned the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

Singing...

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands

And we'll start a new life

I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

There was...

Police and flashing lights

The rain came down so hard that night and the

Headlines read "a lover died"

No tell-tale heart was left to find

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine'

Hermione had been on here way to the astronomy tower when she heard some beautiful singing, she had never heard anything quite like it. She peeked around the corner to see who it was. She was surprised to see who was singing, but the way he was singing it and the sadness in her voice suddenly made her heart break. Hermione stood there for a minute longer letting him finish his song and walked out from her hiding place. She stood there watching Draco watch the stars. After a few minutes he realized she was standing there and nearly feel off the balcony.

Hermione giggled, seeing the embarrassed look on his face. "Malloy, I've been thinking, I'm sorry for my outburst."

"I don't need an apology from a mudblood like you." he said unable to control what he was saying.

"You would figure I was used to you calling me that but amazingly I'm not." she said tears running don her cheeks. She ran again from the astronomy tower to her dormitory. She decided that she needed a shower. She turned on the hot water full blast and stepped under the scolding water. When she got out of the shower her skin was covered in welts in blisters.

She sat down on her couch in her common room after dressing in her favorite hot pink tank top and low rise black pants.

She couldn't believe Draco would purposely hurt someone so much. Tears streaming own her face again, she pulled out the 7 inch knife with emerald encrusted handle out of her bag. She took the blade across her right wrist, enjoying the stinging sensation as the blade cut deep into her skin. She repeated that on the other wrist.

Suddenly she felt light headed and she fainted.

-------------------------------------

A/N: thank you to all my reviewers, you know who you are.

That song was bloody valentine by good charlotte.

Volleyball is finally over !YaY! So I'll have more time to write sorry it took me so long to update.

Love all

Ashley-Paige


	5. Changes

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter characters aren't mine, and you all know I'm not J.K. Rowling.

----------------------------------------------

Draco unlocked the door leading from his room to the door to Hermione's room. He wanted to see if she was alright. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he really couldn't control what he was saying.

Hermione hadn't locked her door so he just walked in. He saw the fire ablaze and noticed Hermione was laying on the floor in front of it. He wandered over thinking she was asleep so he went over to wake her up. He knelt down beside her to shake her, and notice the puddles of blood around her wrists. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and healed the gashes on her arms and carried her up the her bedroom, and laid her in her bed. He covered her with a blanket, and went to the bathroom for a washcloth. He cleaned the blood off her arms and pulled up a chair beside her bed.

His mind wandered off to his thoughts. Hermione reminded him off himself, he pulled up his pant leg and examined the scars running up his calf. He traced them lightly with his fingertip, remembering when he started cutting himself. The Dark Lord had come over to do business with his father, on getting allies with the vampires. The Dark Lord came into the sitting room where Draco was, instead of bowing Draco spit at him. Voldermort had told him that he already knew His purpose in life, which was to serve him as a right hand. After the Dark Lord left Draco went to his room and pulled out a knife, so similar to Hermione's but instead it was platinum instead of silver, and cut himself hoping it would change his future in the slightest bit. He didn't want to serve the Dark Lord, he was evil. Even though that's the way he had been brought up, he didn't want to be a death eater. That was the last thing he ever wanted, even though that's all his Slytherin friends only dreamed of becoming. He finally drifted out of his thoughts and opened his eyes, just in time to see Hermione open her eyes.

She blinked her eyes, wondering where she was. She looked around the room and realized where she was and surprised to see Draco sitting beside her bed.

Remembering what she had done, tears welled up in her eyes. "Draco, what happened?" she asked tears starting to run down her face. Draco stood up and sat next to her on the bed, holding her rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh..." Draco said his heart breaking for her. "It's all fine now, really. I won't let it happen again. I promise."

After sitting there for over an hour, Hermione fell back off into a deep sleep. Draco ran over to his room to grab his sketch pad, coming back over to sit next to Hermione. Sitting there thinking for a minute, he decided that he needed to do something. He walked into Hermione's bathroom and looked in the mirror examining his blonde hair. He never really did like it, it made him look almost identical to his father. He put his wand up to his hair " Permio negro." His hair instantly turned black. He examined himself in the mirror again, liking the black better then the white blonde. He walked back to Hermione's room and again sat down, grabbing his sketch pad and started drawing himself. After hours of sketching, he held the pad out in front of him. The picture had him standing in the middle of a dark room, with a snake around his neck, and blood running from his eyes.

"Draco wake up. Draco... " Hermione was shaking him. When he sat up and opened his eyes Hermione hug him, before he could think he was hugging her back. "You stayed here all night?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were alright. Why'd you o that you could of killed yourself? "

She just shrugged. "Seemed like fun at the time. What you do to your hair. I love it."

He didn't push the subject any further. "Decided I needed a change. So you want to go swimming? I got a pool."

"Yea, you going to lock the door again?" she smiled at him. "Let me change. Alright?"

He walked out of the room. Hermione stood up and rubbed her wrists, checking for scars of some kind but there were none. She looked around at her room, everything was pink and black her favorite colors. The Bedspread was black her pillows were bright pink, the walls were black and the canopy was pink. SHE slowly walked over th her closet, wondering why Draco was being so nice to her. She pushed the thought aside and remembered that she didn't have a bathing suit, and suddenly two dozen different ones appeared on the shelve. "I love being a witch." she said out loud, picking an extremely cute baby pink and black stripped halter bikini. She grabbed one of the many pink and black towels that appeared and headed to Draco's room.

Draco walked down the stairs in a black bathing suit, his chest was toned, and arms were really muscular. The sight of him made Hermione's knees go weak.

They both got in the pool and Hermione started doing some laps. Draco was sitting on the steps in the shallow end, when Hermione joined he kissed her. To his surprise she didn't protest, instead she kissed back.

"What is he doing?" Lucius hissed. "Kissing a mudblood, never been so disgusted."

Voldermort had gotten him and a few other death-eaters out of Azkaban just the day before. Voldermort was using one of his dark magic objects to watch Draco. It resembled a crystal ball, was used to spy instead of predicting the future.

"No worry Lucius. We'll take care of her." Voldermort said. His snake like eyes turning into slits.

---------------------

A/N: thanks to BillyTheKid06

Emma Barrows

Flavagurl

Chokkuramonkii for the reviews

I'm going to rate this M for self mutilation and maybe some sex but I'm not sure

love, Ashley


	6. Lucius Malfoy

Okay everybody LOOK I UPDATED! As you know none of the HP characters are mine but anyone you don't notice, ALL me! -lol- I'm so excited about this a ton of my friends read it and they say it's really good! I hope you all like it! and I hope to update again soon! On with the story...

Chapter 6- The Breakdown

--------------------------------

Draco broke the kiss. "Sorry." He said moving to the deep end of the pool.

"You don't have to be sorry, I would Have let you know if I didn't like it." she smiled at him.

He had a very uncomfortable look on his face, she knew that look. That was the look Viktor gave her the day they had their first kiss, only later did she know it was an "Oh my God what have I done" look.

She couldn't take another heartbreak, she just couldn't. thinking about it, tears started streaming down her face, luckily going unnoticed by the water already existing on her face from the pool.

He again joined her at the shallow end of the pool. He noticed the look of sorrow filling every single feature of her face. she turned her head so as not to face him directly.

He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Hermione, I don't regret kissing you. I'm just scared for you." After she saw the tension leave her face he kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled up at him and kissed him back.

"Why are you scared for me?'' she asked just as a small tapping started at the window.

Draco jumped out the pool and opened the window to let a pitch black owl fly in. A look of horror spread across his face as the black owl stood perched on the back of his large overstuffed emerald velvet armchair. He took the piece of parchment off the owls leg and gave him a nice rub on the head. The owl seemed to enjoy this, as it closed it's eyes and refused to fly away.

"Alright Nigeria you can stay." he said and promptly the owl perched itself on his shoulder. His sharp talons pierced his skin and Draco started bleeding. He didn't even seem to notice and if he did he didn't care.

He quickly opened the letter:

"Dear Draco,

Lord Voldermort broke me and many other of his servants out of Azkaban. We have decided that during the next full moon, you will have the Dark Mark placed upon your arm. you are to meet us at the top of the Astronomy tower. Oh and Draco if you don't keep your hands off that filthy little mudblood, something tragic may happen to her.

Lucius Malfoy"

Draco threw the letter on the table and ran up one of the two flights of stairs. After he was completely out of view Hermione picked up the letter written in green ink and a neat loopy manuscript. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

1. Draco was being forced to get the Dark Mark.

2.She knew how Lucius Malfoy felt about people like her but she but she never knew he would go to such drastic measures to keep hi son away from it.

As soon as she was done reading the letter, she dropped it like it was on fire and took a couple steps back, she was in awe. How could any human being be like that? Threaten her because she wasn't a pureblood? Yes she understood he wanted to keep the family pure but to threaten her life because they kissed. It wasn't like they were engaged to be married, they simply kissed. Yes, she thought she was in love, but was Draco?

Draco returned holding a pack of cigarettes and a silver lighter. The second he sat down he lit one, his hands were shaking really bad and the blood on his arm was starting to dry, as the owl was gone.

Hermione sat down next to him on the couch and much to Draco's surprise grabbed one and lit it too. "Draco your shaking." she stated the obvious, trying to avoid the subject of the letter.

"That's why I'm scared for you." he said motioning to the letter, bring up the subject Hermione tried so hard to avoid. "My father, he put me in that position last year. He didn't only threaten my life he threaten my mother's too. I didn't want to plot against Dumbledor. In all honesty, I have... had respect for Dumbledor. All that power and only using it for good." he sighed, he seemed really worn out.

"When Harry told me you didn't kill Dumbledor, that Snape did it. My view of you changed Draco. A true deatheater wouldn't have even batted an eyelash." Hermione brushed a few strands of ebony hair from his face.

"I tried to talk to Dumbledor, I tried to tell him what I had to do, but it was so difficult Crabbe and Goyle standing over my shoulder, constantly reporting to their fathers, updating Voldermort." A look of pain spread across his face and she saw that he was crying.

He laid his head on her shoulder, and Hermione stroked his hair. He told her how Voldermort demanded he kill Dumbledor because he was the only one standing in Voldermort's way. he was the only one keeping Voldermort from killing Harry, From taking control of the wizarding world.

Voldermort often used The Unforgivable Curses on him and threatened to use them or kill him if he didn't do as the Dark Lord said.

He talked and cried and poured his heart and story out, until he made Hermione silently cry. She sat and listened and listened for hours until finally Draco cried himself to sleep.

Hermione quietly crept out of the room, and headed to the Gryffindor common room. For the last few months her entire life had been about her parents and her parents death, but now that was over. She had a lot of things to talk to Harry and Ron about. Plus they didn't even know she was mad in the first place, it would be fine. Right now there was something bigger needing to be dealt with, then a fight over nothing. Something bigger then anyone could imagine. Voldermort and the greatest war the wizarding world had ever seen.

-----------------------------

A/N: Okay there you go, not very long but I thought that was a good chapter ending.

Alright thanks to my reviewers, I hope you keep reviewing.

1.Ashlie Nicole

2.chokkuramonkii

3.lady-kristina-zambini

4.forthiv

5.MigratingCoconuts06

6.Emma Barrows

7.Flavagurl

8.nikki

Again thanks! Hope you enjoy it!

Love, Ashley-Paige


	7. Mending Old Friendships

Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters.

Chapter 7- Mending Old Friendships

Hermione entered the common room and just as she expected Harry and Ron were sitting at a table in the corner of the room attempting to work on the boat load of homework they had.

She quickly sat down as Harry looked up at her. "Hey 'Mione, we haven't seen you in awhile." he grabbed his ruler to measure his essay on the Great Wonders of Dragon Dung for Herbology.

"I really need to talk to you." she whispered trying not to act to suspicious. "Meet me in my room in twenty minutes. My password is 'Hogwart's, A History'."

Ron groaned . " Just a question, but do you have a copy of that book on every table in your room? Bloody hell you've read that book like 8 million times."

AS Ron continued to ramble on, Hermione and Harry started to laugh.

She was glad that everything was back to normal. well as normal as a clumsy hot tempered wizard, a know it all witch, and the boy who lived 6 times could be.

A/N: Okay that was extremely short and I'm very sorry about that. I'll make sure my next 2 chapters compensate for this.


	8. Raid

Okay I finally got word. Thank God. And my computers only been fixed a short period of time so cut me some slack okay?

Anyway I'm going to try to update more often and hopefully everyone will be completely satisfied.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm not rich and famous; I'm just someone who hopes someday she will be. Cross your fingers for me will ya.

Hermione sauntered back to her room. The week had been completely strange, but now it seemed everything was back to normal. Harry and Ron were speaking to her once again. And… her and Draco they were an item. An item? She wasn't quite sure but she was going to find out. Even if they weren't an item, she was at least very smitten over him. She crinkled her nose. She didn't like that word. Fine, I'm fond of him. Yes that sounded better. She Hermione Granger was amazingly fond of Draco Malfoy.

She said that in her head a couple of times. It sounded very strange. Draco was her enemy not someone she could freely be fond of.

She pushed the thought from her head, and drew them to the fact that the first trip to Hogsmeade was tomorrow. She was looking forward to it, and maybe the boys would be able to sit down and have a nice civil conversation over a Butterbeer. But first she would have to put her foot down and demand the all left their wands in their rooms. Just in case any of them got an itch to have a duel in the middle of Hogsmeade. Tomorrow was a day she was really looking forward to.

She was half way to her common room when she heard a stifled cry coming from one of the corridors leading off the head corridor. She listened closely and followed it down a very narrow hallway.

She spotted a red head girl crouched at the bottom of the wall. She had a piece of parchment in one hand and the other hand was place firmly against her mouth to stifle her crying.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione knelt down beside her pulling her close and turning to console her.

Ginny couldn't manage to get any words out over her crying. Hermione shook her a little. "What's wrong, Ginny? What happened?"

Ginny looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "A raid… The Order… People died… Don't know who… Maybe Mum… Maybe dad… Charlie?...I don't know…" She was nearly screaming now.

Hermione helped stand her up. "Ginny be quiet… You'll wake the whole castle." Hermione continued dragging the weeping pile to her room. She said her password, and the portrait swung open.

Draco had been sitting on a couch near the fire, when the walked in, he jumped up to help haul Ginny into a chair. Hermione was nearly gasping for breathe. "Can you watch her? Make sure she's alright? I need to get Ron and Harry and Dumbledore." She watched him nod and start attending to Ginny as she ran out the portrait hole.

'Oh Merlin what is happening? This can't be happening' she ran all the way down the corridor. Running full speed into Filch. He was now screaming at her back as she stood up. "You there stop running."

Hermione just ignored him and kept at her steady pace. When she finally reached the Fat Lady portrait, she was so out of breathe, that she was doubled over, gasping. The Fat Lady sat there watching her in a half asleep daze.

"Come on out with it." The Fat Lady said in her usual annoyed voice.

"Pix… Pixie…Pixiefeet." Hermione managed to get out in between gasping.

"Finally!" The Fat Lady said as the portrait flew open. Hermione ignored her and looked around the common room. No Harry or Ron in sight. She sighed in anguish and annoyance.

She sprinted up the stairs to the boy's bedrooms and didn't come to a halt until she had burst her way through the 7th year boys dormitory.

All the boys sat bolt up in bed. "Harry? Ron?" Hermione whispered having some difficulty controlling her breathing. "There's an emergency!"

Harry sat up and lit the lamp beside his bed. "What do you mean emergency?" He asked shielding the light from his eyes.

"I mean the kind of EMERGENCY where you throw on your robes and get moving now!" Hermione bellowed at them. Both Harry and Ron scurried out of bed, and threw on their robes.

Hermione stormed out of the room, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going or if Harry and Ron were really behind her. Thoughts were reeling through her mind. 'What if people from the Order really did die? What if it was Mr. Or Mrs. Weasley? What was going on and why was tonight the attack?' Good things had been happening to her. And it was great after the tragedy she had just lived through and now more of her loved ones could be dead. She felt a small tear streamed down her cheek, she brushed it away as she said the password for Dumbledore's office and stepped into the revolving staircase. This is when she saw that the boys had followed her, as they stepped on to the staircase.

They reached the top and stepped out. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Hermione stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up from the dark wood and smiled at her. She could tell by the look in his eyes, they way they didn't sparkle with joy and amusement that it was a forced smile. "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter." He nodded at each of them in recognition. "I guess you have already heard?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied. "Ginny told me about it. She's in my common room. I left Draco Malfoy to tend to her."

"Well, we should get moving and see if she's alright." He smiled again. "There are things that need be arranged." He moved towards the exit and ushered the boys onto the stairs.

After they were out of ear shot, Hermione grabbed Dumbledore's arm. He looked at her, "Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Sir, I need to talk to you. Draco Malfoy talked to me today. I think he may want to join our side for the war." She said fidgeting with the hem of her robe.

"Yes, I figured this would come about." He looked at her very carefully.

"Sir, I think we need to tell him about The Order. He was accidentally dragged into it and I think it's only fair that he tall him what's going on." She stated very firmly, to let him know that she was being very serious.

"Yes, I understand. We can't keep him out for much longer. He is probably going to find out something is going on." He said rubbing his eyes. "I will talk to him. He can tell me anything that he wishes, but out we have sorted out this ordeal."

She nodded. She understood, she understood very well. She understood that their were dead bodies, she understood that her family was dead, she understood that as the days moved forward a war was coming closer, and she may die. Harry may die, ruining the lives of everyone else, she understood everything. She just wished she didn't.

A/N: Yeah.. I just figured out who is going to die. But it's going to make the plot so much juicier. That isn't even a word but I'm the author so it doesn't really matter.

Please review! I promise I'm starting on the new chapter like now……

I promise if you review, you can have some of my Daddy's Birthday cake, but this story is about to be a romance/drama/ adventure deal, and it's going to be so good……

Love y'ins

Ash


	9. Trip to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Okay I bet your all saying two chapters in such a short period of time, no way! But I'm so excited about this story that I can't help but type it out and put it up….

Last Chapter: Tragedy struck in The Order and now we have to see what exactly happened….

I can't think of anything else to say except for Thanks to anyone that has reviewed this chapter… You know I appreciate it very much….

Now story time…..

Hermione followed Dumbledore all the way to her common room. He asked Hermione for the password, and as the portrait opened, she could still hear the weeping of Ginny.

"Professor? What happened? Is everyone all right?" Ginny asked immediately seeing Dumbledore.

"No, Ginny! I don't believe it is." He sat next to her on the couch Draco had apparently moved her to. "Mister Potter? Mister Weasley? Will you please sit? You look like you have no idea what is going on."

Harry and Ron sat down shaking their heads in response.

"Boys there as been a raid." Dumbledore started. "some people have….."

Hermione figured now was the perfect time to get Draco out of here before he heard something he wasn't ready for. Hermione grabbed him by the arm and drug him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"What's going on, Hermione?" he asked as she sat down on her adorable bed.

"Things I'm not quite at liberty to discuss right now." She replied biting her bottom lip. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but she couldn't. No one but Dumbledore could tell him, and that would only be when he thought Draco was ready for such a large responsibility.

He gave a great sigh. "Why, can't you discuss it with me? I told you things, things I would never just tell anybody ever in my whole life."

"Draco," she started slowly. " I want to tell you but I can't! Dumbledore agreed to talk with you. He said you can tell him what you want to he will listen, and he will tell you what he thinks you can handle."

"What do you mean, 'What he thinks I can handle.' I'm Draco Malfoy, a boy who had grown up learning to understand everything and handle even more than that. The boy who was never allowed to show his emotions. The boy who was tortured by his own father. Your telling me that he'll tell me 'What he thinks I can handle." He took a breathe and continued ranting. "You always hear about 'The Boy Who Lived.' Did you ever hear about any of the things I had to go through or read it in the papers about how your parents, Muggles mind you, where killed by Voldemort. No, I think of anyone you and I could handle anything. I'm not scared of Him the way I was. Now I'm just bloody pissed. I dare him to Fuck with another person I know because I swear I'll kill him."

Hermione was holding back tears. She knew he had been through a lot but she never knew he was the way he was because of his father. She stood up and pulled him into a hug. It was a half an hour later that Dumbledore knocked at the door.

Miss Granger, you and Mister Malfoy need to pack we'll be leaving soon." He said as the two hurried to part. He smirked and walked back out.

Hermione and Draco had their trunks packed and were in Hogsmeade catching the Knight Bus to their destination…. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place...

A/N: Short chapter I know but I thought it would be a good place for a cliff hanger. Hahahaha I'm so darn evil, anyway. There's still drama and tragedy ahead so be definitely ready. And I figured out who is going to die, and it's so so so sad. But what people won't do for a good story… It's still going to be really good, I promise. Next chapter will be longer and a lot of things are going to happen.

So don't you dare forget to review or you'll be in big trouble…..

X3 Always,

Ash


	10. Three Little Words

You know I love you guys, so I decided to put a new chapter up already... It's amazing! I just put two up yesterday… Anyway I'm real excited with where this story is going so … Here we go.

Oh thank you NefariousImp for your review. I appreciate it a lot. And I do LOVE your stories… I'm almost done with Energy. And I haven't had the chance to put a review on for it yet but it's good…

Anyone that likes Buffy should read Energy by NefariousImp, it's good, and she has a HP one it's called 'How to correctly break the rules." You should read that one too.

I think I got everything about that right and if I didn't, you can just complain… -lol-

The ruins of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was a devastating site once they came up upon them. Most of the rooms in the house were barely recognizable. Hermione felt suddenly ill.

It was one thing hearing about such damage, she could pretend it was all a dream, but now she saw it all. The blood, the bodies, the ruble. She stepped outside. She couldn't handle this, she couldn't. That was her family in there. Injured, or dead, and she didn't even know who was alright and who wasn't. She felt her knees go out, and just as she was expecting to hit the cold earth, someone grabbed her. They lowered her slowly to the ground and sat down beside her. She knew who it was.

"So, my father did this?" Draco asked, he had his elbows resting on his knees which were pulled up to his chest.

"I guess." She stated. "It probably was a bunch of death eaters, but I believe your father was here."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry; I wasn't strong enough to stop it."

She quickly pulled away from his chest, and looked him in the eye. "This was not your fault. This was a monster's fault. It wasn't your fault at all."

"Then why do I fell like I just let people get killed!" He stood up and screamed at her. "Why couldn't I have been strong enough to stop them, before more people died? I'm a strong wizard, Hermione, but I was scared and now look what's happened."

"Voldemort would have killed you, and you know it!" She was now on her feet screaming back. "This was my family that bastard killed them, but I would never in a million lifetimes say this was your fault. What if you had stood up to him, and died, then who would I love!" The words were still echoing around them, her ears were ringing. 'Had she just said that?'

Before he had a chance to say anything she ran. She ran down one street, occasionally she would turn and go a different way. She didn't know where she was and she didn't care. She sat down on the curb, it was now pouring down rain. She sat their, she felt her curls lose their bouncy and fall limp to her face. She told him she loved him, how could she do that? She hadn't even convinced herself of it yet. Her family could be dead and she had just humiliated herself. Plus, to top off the wonderfully day, she was lost.

She put her wand out, and the Knight bus had instantly appeared. "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." She said paying the money and quickly moving to the back of the bus before any questions were asked.

She stepped off the bus and walked up the sidewalk. She went to open the door but seemed she couldn't bring herself to face the truth. In her heart she knew that for sure someone really was dead.

She heard a shrill blood curdling scream, and without thought she pulled her wand from her robes and ran in the house. In the kitchen she found everyone huddled around in big circle. She forced her way through the people, in the middle lay a body and Ginny was clenched to it with a death grip. Hermione moved closer, the figure was a dead body, she knew that, but who, she didn't know. She knelt down beside Ginny and pulled her away. Hermione felt her heart stop, and she pulled away, she pulled away until she was past the crowd and had backed up against someone that grabbed her by the arms and had led her out of the room.

"Draco?" She asked never turning to look at him. "I really meant it when I said I love you." She needed for him to hear it and now was the perfect time; she needed to get that face out of her mind. Mrs. Weasley's horrified stiff figure out of her mind. Never in her life would she forget the look of Mrs. Weasley's dead body with her only daughter clinging to her lifeless form.

It would haunt her dreams and that wasn't fair, her second mother had been killed, not in battle, but in her kitchen making supper for her friends and family.

"Hermione, I love you, too." Draco said still leading her to the cool fresh air outside.

The war was coming and she was loved by someone she loved too. That was a great thing, and if she was going to die, she would be happy.

A/N: SAD! Yes, very sad! I'm so upset that she died but it was for a good story. And isn't it beyond great that Draco is always there when she needs him… It's such an awww… moment. I love this story and I hope you guys love this story too. I'm going to keep adding drama and this story is going to be beyond amazing… I'm so darn conceited… Anyway make sure you review…

X3 always,

Ash


	11. Together

Okay last chapter Mrs. Weasley tragically died at the hands of death eaters. I'm still upset, no more Mrs. Weasley. You know I'm just preparing you in case J.K. Rowling kills off people you love in the 7th book.

Hermione has lost her mother AND the women she considered to be her second mother… Poor Poor Hermione, nothing seems to go her way. Basically, she's haunted by it and now she's really pissed… Oh yeah and some crazy stuff is going to happen between Hermione and Draco. So if you've been looking for it, it's coming soon…

I haven't checked to see if I've gotten any reviews and right now I'm on a computer with no internet so if you're reading this and haven't heard me say you know thanks, well there it is… and I love you guys most of all. The people that have been reading from the beginning and have reviewed... Or you just started and reviewed anyway…

I promise that when I publish my first book, I'll dedicate it to all of you… Because if you didn't review I doubt I would keep writing…. ;)

On to grimmer subjects….

The next few days were spent, cleaning up the wreckage of the raid, mourning, and praying that they didn't find anymore dead bodies amongst the ruble. It was a long, hard process of avoiding anyone that would remind you of what they had lost… Hermione for the majority of the time, spent cleaning alone the old fashion muggle way, and sticking to her room. Draco was the one that brought her supper in her room; he would sit there on the foot of her bed and wait. He was waiting for her to say something, anything.

And when she was ready he would be there to listen. He talked though told her that Ginny hadn't come out of her room since the night they found Mrs. Weasley's corpse in the kitchen, she had refused to eat. Ron on the other hand along with Harry, Charlie, Fred, George and Bill had held composure, after a short mourning period of course. They were the ones that were figuring out what they were to do next… The one's that had to discuss the start of the war... She felt horrible that she wasn't helping, but she didn't understand why everything was going Oh So Wrong.

She climbed out of bed. It hurt to stand; all the laying had her hip and knee joints hurting. She limped down the stairs into the entrance hall, she glanced around. She wanted to see Harry and Ron, but see was more excited to see Draco. She recovered and was able to walk without a limp. She walked to every room except the kitchen, she found him in the sitting room with Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ron. All looked glum, that was obvious but they all stopped talking as she entered the room.

"No need to stop the conversation due to me." She said coming upon all of them in a cheerful manner.

"Hermione, dear, don't you think it better to fetch yourself something to eat. The kitchen has been restored so you shouldn't have any problem making something." Dumbledore smiled at her, but still it seemed the twinkle in his eyes had been lost amongst the horrific events.

"No, I'm a big girl. I want to be part of this conversation." She stated.

"Hermione, you look sick, let's go get you something to eat." Draco said grabbing her under her elbow dragging her from the room she so desperately wanted to be in that moment.

"Draco, Stop. Stop." She pulled her arm from his grasp right outside the room in the hallway. "What are you talking about that I'm not allowed to hear?" She asked fire in her eyes.

"Hermione do understand that we're trying to protect you." Draco was fidgeting with the hem of his robes. "It's for the best."

"Protect me from what? What's for the best?" She said waving her arms around. As she gestured the last time she blew up a vase on the far wall.

"Hermione, control yourself!" Draco raised his voice. "When a magical being gets aggravated after a bit of stress or a tragedy they can do magic without a wand. It's usually in witches." He answered her unvoiced question as she examined her arms and hands.

"Please make all of this stop." She pleaded and threw herself into his arms. "Please!"

"I intend too." He pulled her back up the stairs, but this time to his room. He had kept it neat, and made it seem comfortable with the few things he had brought with him. She sat down on his bed and reached for the knife on the bedside table. She examined it; it reminded her of her knife. There were layers of blood on it. Some you could tell was old, but she could she the glistening blood. She knew what he used this knife for seeing as she used hers for the same thing.

Draco seemed to be the person for answering unvoiced questions and curiosities, because he again answered her. He pulled up the leg to his pants and showed her his calf. "Beautiful, huh?"

She tenderly traced her finger along all the scars that lined his leg. "Why didn't you just heal them and remove any sign that you did that?"

"Because I want the reminder of whom I don't want to be, and to keep my goal of finding where I truly belong." After all the words were out of his mouth Hermione felt the one single tear she had left in her body slowly trickle down her cheek.

He sat next to her pulled her face towards him, wiped the single tear away and pulled her mouth towards his. The contact of their lips made Hermione feel as if the world and events from the past, present, and future melt away. All she could feel was the warmth of his body, the soft tender touch from his lips, and the spinning in her head. It was amazing their kiss from before hadn't felt this good, but she hadn't fallen in love with him then. She now knew with every fiber of her being and inch of her heart, she was truly in love with Draco Malfoy, and nothing in the world was going to stop her from loving someone so magnificent.

He slowly pulled away and the warm fuzzy feeling quickly left the pit of her stomach.

"Did you really mean it?" She traced her finger along his bottom lip.

"Mean what?" he asked lightly kissing the finger that was on his lip.

"That you love me." She said as he pulled her hand to his cheek.

"Every minute of everyday since I first saw you." She saw tears in his eyes but they never fell.

They both lay down on the bed, and Draco pulled Hermione close. He wanted to be with her as much as he could before he had to leave. Draco was to go, go and see his father, play along as if he had never despised his father's doings. He was to find out what was going to happen with this war, and report back to Dumbledore. The Order had to ready themselves for what was coming, and they all felt it was coming too soon.

New chapter done! I'm so proud of myself… Review people it's the only way I'll get anywhere with this and I'm way open for suggestions…

R&R

Love yin's

Ashley-Paige


	12. Letters & Goodbyes

Guys I promise I'm trying to get these chapters up as fast as I can. I don't have anything written down so every time I come up with an idea I run and type it so my readers will be happy…

Thank you to my reviewers, I love you all very much, and I hope I can answer any questions you all have…

Gem.babe-Thanks for the review it means alot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Foehead-I'm so sorry I confused you! I hope I answered any questions you had. Thanks for the review.

NefariousImp- Oh by far my favorite reviewer, you are one off the coolest people I know… Well that's not much since I barely know anyone…lol… Just kidding.. I love your reviews.. AND I look extremely forward to reading them…. I hope you like the chapter.

**IMPORTANT:** There is sex in this chapter… I don't know how vile some may think it is but if you don't like reading that stuff, please don't read.. and if you do please don't review and leave rude comments about it… BECAUSE I warned you not to read it…

--------------------------------------------------

Lucius was pacing the room. "Why can't we locate him, My Lord?" he asked, pacing furthermore.

"Something is keeping us from seeing him." He stated in his calm and collected form. "Probably something that wizard has cooked up. All these years of power and that Dumbledore is still stronger than me."

"I know My Lord, I know. We will get him in this war, I promise you." Lucius said, he swiftly sat down beside the evil being. "I know my Draco is gathering us information, he will come to us and tell us all that he knows. He is loyal, My Lord."

"It is not him I fear. It's that witch. She is getting too involved with this. She need be destroyed." Voldemort continued to look into the dark glass.

"A perfect job for that son of mine." Lucius said picking up a quill and jotting a few things down on a scrap of parchment.

Draco was still holding Hermione as he watched the sun peek through the gap in the old dusty drapes. Everyone in the house was to be gone today. Harry, Ron and Ginny were headed back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had given them instructions of how they were to carry on their days. Act as if only a family member had died, there was to be no sign that anything such as the war was coming. Ginny would, if she so wished, miss a few days of class. They were also to say Draco and Hermione were on a trip to a neighboring school for a few weeks. Harry and Ron were to carry out temporary Heads jobs. There had been a fight of who would be Head 'Girl'. Naturally Ron had lost and had been the laughing stock of the whole Grimmauld house.

Hermione knew none or little of what was to be going on. It made Draco sick to his stomach to be the one to tell her that as a precaution she and him were to stay their doing research, until Draco had to leave. And once he left she would be in the house by her lonesome, only being accompanied by the retched house elf and who ever swung by for report.

As if she had read his mind, she rolled over to look at him. "Do you want some breakfast?" She asked rolling out of bed stretching her arms toward the ceiling.

"Yes, that would be nice." He smiled at her and she strode off into her bedroom down the hall.

Hermione had entered her bedroom and noticed a note placed upon her bed. She picked it up to read it and noticed two more sitting on her bedside table.

'_Hermione, _

_I just wanted to leave you a note because I wouldn't be getting the chance to say good bye. We are headed back to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore left you in case he needed some research done. Draco has a mission of some kind but I'm not sure on all the details. No one would tell me. I'm going to miss you and try to write me when ever you can. I left Pig in my room so you could use him. We've got Hedwig. I love you and be safe okay? Nothing is what it seems anymore. 333_

_Ginny'_

She put the first note down, her head was spinning. They were gone and Draco had a mission, and research? She didn't know what was going on. She picked up the second one, and began reading.

'_Hermione_,

_I don't want to do that bye, I love you, I may die, bogus, so I'm just going to say take care of your self. You can fill in the rest. Just be careful, you know we need you._

_Ron'_

She smiled, she knew what he meant and she filled in the rest just fine on her own. There was only one letter left and she knew who it was from, Harry. She moved around her room, she cleaned up the few things that were out of place before she realized she was out of things to do. She would have to read it. She slowly picked it up and focused her eyes upon the paper.

'_Mione, _

_Obviously by now you know we have left. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you before we departed, but I hope you know that I would have never gotten as far as I have with defeating Voldemort without you. You and Ron are my best friends and always will be. And I'm very happy I chose the two of you. You have been with me throught it all and I want to thank you for that. I want you to promise me if I die you will get as far away from Voldemort as you can. You are a strong, powerful, smart witch and he could use your talents for evil things you may not be able to control. Take care of Ron okay? He has lost a lot of people and I think he may lose it after the war. I love you Hermione. I just wanted you to know that. _

_Harry_

_P.S. Be careful, stay hidden. 333'_

Hermione put the note down; she knew what Harry's letter was going to say. It broke her heart to think that any day now he would be dead and Voldemort would be controlling the wizarding world. She wiped the few tears that had been shed away as Draco walked into the room.

"I guess you know then." It was more of a statement then a question; he knew she knew, seeing as there were letters littering the bed.

"Yes." Was all she said. They stood there for a few minutes, before Hermione had turned around and flung herself at Draco yet again. "Oh Merlin," she opened her eyes wide. "What is wrong with me? Normally I can stand on my own two feet and I don't have the closest boy hold me up." That made Draco smile.

"Well, it's pretty easy. You weigh nearly nothing." He picked her up under her knees. This startled her and she gasped grabbing tightly around his neck. "I believe you are perfectly fine Miss Granger."

"Well, yes, but you see not everyday do I get picked up in such a manner." She said. He stood holding her for a long time, looking into her eyes. He couldn't tell what they were saying to him. He could see the pain, the hurt and the loss. But he thought he saw somewhere in there the hope and triumph she knew they were going to have.

He would miss her, he knew he would. He had to leave, in three days time, he would be leaving her. He may never come back, the pain of knowing that stabbed at his heart. Finally, after all the difficulty of becoming close to her, he may never see her again. He bowed his head slightly and brushed his lips against hers. He was still looking intently into her eyes which he so much wanted to remember forever.

She was the one that broke the space in between them, and he knew it. His eyes got wide as she pressed her lips firmly against his.

Draco slowly moved towards the bed and laid her down. She never objected to his motions and he continued. He slowly pulled his mouth away from hers, she objected by whimpering, he brushed his lips across her collarbone and planted small kisses on her neck, being ever so careful so to not leave any marks.

He looked in her eyes again. He knew what she wanted and he debated on whether she was ready. He figured she was, and he began slowly taking off his shirt.

Hermione was in awe of Draco's bare chest. It was beautiful. She had seen it once, in the pool, but now with him so close, his chest nearly in her face she was in a trance. She examined it. It was trim from all the quidditch he had played and she was now glad his father had paid for him to play the wizarding sport.

Then she noticed what was going to be taking place and she nearly freaked. She didn't know how, she didn't know if it would hurt, Merlin was she going to make a fool out of herself.

She finally voiced her worries, "Draco, I don't know how…" He placed his finger over her lips.

"I promise I'll be careful and I'll show you." He said, pulling her shirt off in one swift motion.

Hermione wasn't wearing a bra under her thin t-shirt, and when it came off she suddenly became self conscious. No one other than her mother and Ginny had seen her naked. It horrified her that he was looking at her breasts.

"What?" She asked, wanting so bad to pull the blanket over her exposed body.

"You're beautiful." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She smiled at him. How could one single person make her feel so good? At that she lifted her butt off the bed so he could take her shorts off. This time when a part of her body was exposed she didn't feel embarrassed. She lay there all exposed to his eyes and for once she felt very good about her body. She did love him.

Draco looked at her body, he had wanted her for so long and now he could have her but, why did he feel so guilty? He felt like he was taking part of who she was away. He loved who she was, she was the know it all mudblood. He slowly kissed her along her collarbone, and descended to her breast. His mouth had found a sensitive spot and a small moan escaped her lips.

Hermione was tired of playing games; she grabbed him by the neck, and forced him up to face her. "Please?" she whispered.

He nodded and took the remaining pieces of clothing off. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Hermione tensed and readied her body for the pain that was going to come. In one quick thrust, she felt like she was being ripped in half and a fire was catching. The pain was so extreme she screamed out loud. Draco simply placed a hand over her mouth and looked in her eyes. She knew by the way he was looking at her, he couldn't stand causing her this much pain.

His movements were slower now, like he was coaxing her. With each new thrust she felt the pain ease up and subside. The pleasure was now replacing it and her hips and pelvis were in sync with his. She didn't now how long they were at it but it seemed like a century of 'love making', until finally an extreme pleasure wiped over her.

Draco collapsed on her chest, and their breathing was nearly perfectly matched. He slowly climbed off of her and pulled her close to him.

Tomorrow he would tell her had to leave, tomorrow he would tell her she was to stay hidden during the war, tomorrow he would tell her everything, but it was today, and he didn't want to spoil such an amazing moment. Tomorrow…

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, people that is my chapter. I hope all who are reading this enjoyed it... I believe the sex may have been a little choppy but I know how people who find it offensive are… They read it even though you've warned them. And then leave reviews such as I'm appalled… Oh well…. I hope everyone reviews, and I'll get another one up as quick as I can. It's difficult with volleyball AND school. So we'll see….

3--AP


	13. Love, Marriage, & sex?

**Disclaimer**: Only thing that is mine is the plot.

**Warning**: Again sex in this chapter… Please don't read if it offends you.

xXx

Love, Marriage and SEX?

Draco lay there as Hermione slept. No matter how hard he tried the thoughts of leaving her would not diminish from his mind.

He stood and as he did the door opened, there stood the least likely person he ever imagined to see again. Sirius Black. He was clad in his normal apparel of black and he looked a lot better than he had in the wanted posters all over, when he had escaped from Azkaban. Draco had figured he would never escape the terrors of 'Behind the Veil' yet alone look like he had been working out the whole time he was there.

Sirius looked back and forth between Draco and Hermione who was asleep, in her most angelic form. He sneered at Draco, as they both left the room in silence.

"So..?" He said as they walked down the long hallway.

"So what?" Draco tried to play it off as if nothing had happened. He didn't figure anyone was going to find out about this until they were both ready to tell people. And now wonderful Sirius Black had walked in on it. He hadn't actually walked in on anything, but that's what he assumed it was. And damn him, he was right on the money. "She's just been having a hard time, she asked me to stay with her."

"And did she ask you this with no clothes on…?" Sirius said, a smile plastered on his face. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me… Who am I going to tell anyway, Buckbeak?"

"Buckbeak? The hippogriff that attacked me?" Draco asked.

"Yes his room is upstairs. Which I have to go see him, he probably misses me." Off Sirius went, up a flight of steps in a flash, in his animangus form.

Draco needed air, he felt like he was going to explode with thoughts, with torments, with feelings he had heard about but never actually felt.

The air felt wonderful on his face and bare chest. The air was chilly and made goose bumps appear on his pale skin. And suddenly without warning, he wished he could be back in her bedroom holding her. He ran his hands through his hair. She was like a drug, she made him feel so right, she made him want her more every time he was with her, and she could get him killed.

As the urning for her grew greater, he felt a pair of warm hands slip around his stomach, and he knew immediately it was her. Maybe it was the tingly feeling her skin made upon his when they touched or maybe it was the scent, that came from her, a mixture of peaches and vanilla. It comforted him, and he pulled her to his side and placed his arm around her shoulders.

He wanted so much in that perfect moment of holding each other, and staring at the stars, to tell her how he felt. He thought of words, words were easy, but a sentence was alot more difficult.

"Draco?" came Hermione's little tired voice from beside him.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you"

Those three little words, summed it all up perfectly, and it was like she had read his mind.

"I love you, too."

They stood there for awhile longer.

"Draco, what aren't you telling me?" Hermione asked. She needed to stop being such a mind reader, he thought.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" he used his Malfoy power of hiding things.

"Well, because I came out here thinking you were going to ravish me on spot and we're still both cold and standing." She said in a half playful, half serious voice.

"I'm leaving." He blurted out. Boy was he having luck with words tonight.

"Leaving?"

"Yes, Dumbledore's orders. I have to go to my Death Mark 'placing'. He thinks it will help our efforts for the war." He turned to face her. "I don't want to leave, it was before all of this stuff with us happened."

She was crying, it was silent and it carried no motion. The only reason he knew was because he could see the tears glistening in the moonlight.

"I'm coming back." He said trying to make her pain subside.

"Of coarse you are." She said. This surprised him. "Who else would I marry if you didn't?" But that surprised him more.

"Alright then, on to the ravishing." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She was giggling and crying the whole way there. It was a mixture of happy and sad tears.

Once in the bed, Draco quickly ravished her, the effects of her touch and smell, slowly taking over. He nibbled at her neck and ears. Listening to her wonderful moans, Draco decided he didn't have to worry about much. Only the fact he had to come out of this alive. He loved the little noises she made as he trailed his tongue from her collarbone to one very erect nipple.

She couldn't control herself, she was in complete ecstasy. He made her feel things that she had never felt before. Not just physically, but also emotionally and mentally.

She now felt his tongue leave her nipple and move it's way down her stomach, to the place in between her legs. She gasped and arched her back when his tongue when his tongue found the right place.

Surely, her head was exploding? She had never felt anything like this. She was trying to control her moans and gasps by gripping the sides of the bed.

"Oh my… Draco!" she yelled as she finally reached her peak.

He pulled himself up, and removed his pants. Much to her surprise her body still wanted more.

He slid in side of her and she climaxed nearly on the spot. She looked into his eyes, and he smiled at her.

He continued the motions and finally her last was his first.

She loved him.

He loved her.

They were meant for each other.

xXx

Okay guys very unexpected and it may be from reading those Harlequin books, I love ever so much. Sorry if it offended anyone, as I said if you don't like it, don't read it. But in all honesty, I hope everyone who read it, Loved It. I'm going to try to update more often, but I really have doubts about this story and it seems like no one is reading…. So tell your friends about this story and I will do the same for you….

Heck I'll even give you a cookie if you review… Just please think about it….

X3 Ashley


End file.
